A True Friendship
by 3ricaRissaJaz
Summary: All normal. Cammie is moving. TO Gallagher or FROM Gallagher? Read to find out. Disclaimer: I do not own anything except a few charaters. By:Rissa . A lil bit OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

This morning I woke up and got dressed like usual. Just when I was about to go out the door to school, my mom called me back.

"Cammie, you're not going to school today. I got a new job in Roseville, Virginia and we're leaving today. You will be attending the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women." I was so shocked for a minute I just stood there with my mouth gaping open. When I finally recovered I was angry.

"So we're moving today and you choose now to tell me? I still need to get my stuff from school, say goodbye to my friends and tell everybody." I was a pretty popular girl and if I suddenly go missing and they find out I'm moving, I couldn't imagine how mad my friends would be. Beatrice and Beth would be SO mad.

"I'm sorry sweetie. You can say goodbye to your friends over the phone and I already got your stuff from the office." I sighed, when my mom talked in that tone, there was no talking back or arguing with her. I dragged myself back to my room and took out my brand new iPhone. I called Beatrice and made it a 3 way call.

"Hey guys. I'm sorry but my mom just told me we're moving today to Roseville, Virginia." There was a moment of silence and I started to think that they had hung up on me when Beth started talking.

"From California to Virginia? That's a long way. I will miss you SO SO much. I wish we were there to hug you. What school are you going to?" Ah, Beth always the one who looks on the bright side of things.

"Well I'm going to some school named Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women and I guess you guys could probably come over right now since school starts in an hour," I replied.

Finally, Beatrice said, "I'll be right over." She was always the eager and impatient one. They came over and we said our good byes. I packed up all my stuff and got into the car. I waved until I couldn't see them anymore. I sighed and thought, _Goodbye California. _We checked in at the airport and boarded the plane. My mom was asleep the whole time. The ride was boring and the kid behind me kept kicking my chair. Finally, I had had enough.

"Do you want me to go over there and MAKE you stop?" I snapped. The little boy recoiled and his mother glared at me. I glared right back at her. I was hungry, tired, nauseous, and annoyed. I turned to her. "Jeez teach your kid little manners!"

"I think YOU need a lesson in manners in the way you are talking to me," she said. I was getting so angry, I decided to give her a piece of my mind.

"Well, you would be pretty impolite if you were trying to go to sleep and the kid behind you keeps kicking your chair. Anyways, who are you to tell me how to talk to you. You haven't earned my respect or my manners." I got out of my seat. " Oh and by the way, you should really give your son a haircut, I thought he was a girl." I stormed off to the bathroom.

When I came back, the kid started kicking my chair again even though I'm pretty sure it was under his mother's instructions. I sat down on the empty seat behind his and started kicking his chair with all my might. I wasn't usually this bit**y but I was pretty mad. When he started to cry, I turned to the seat behind his mother and started kicking her chair the same way. She turned around.

"Will you STOP?" she snapped. I started smirking.

I walked back to my seat and said, " Exactly." She must have learned her lesson because I heard her lecturing her son and muttering profanities under her breath at me. Boy, that was a GREAT ride! ( note the sarcasm)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I found our new house and was surprised by the size of it. It was HUGE! I was

almost glad we moved. Almost. I would still have to make new friends and a good

reputation. Apparently, my mom was the new principal of Gallagher Academy for

Exceptional Young Women. I spent about a week at home recovering from jetlag.

When the day finally came that I was supposed to go to school, I woke up really

late. I was having a pretty bad morning. I asked my mom to drive me to Starbucks first

but when we got there, there was this HUGE line because apparently, there was free

coffee today or something so I skipped coffee. Now, I was REALLY tired and in a bad

mood.

The school was pretty big. No, scratch that it was MASSIVE. A preppy blond

came over and asked me, "Are you a sophomore?" She seemed like the gossipy type so I

unleashed some of my annoyance on her.

"NO, I'm in second grade!" I said sarcastically. "Of course I'm in 10th grade."

"Sorry! Jeez! I was just asking!"

"I was just answering," I shot back.

"You know what-"she was cut off by a really pretty but muscular girl with

cappuccino skin. She looked like an Egyptian Goddess,

"Tina, leave her alone." Tina shot her a glare and strutted away. When she was

finally gone, she turned to me. "Hi, I'm Bex. Sorry about Tina, she's always like that. Do

you want me to give you a tour?" She had a British accent.

"Sure, I'm Cammie. Thanks for that I'm having a pretty crappy morning."

"It's okay." She showed me around the school. I couldn't help thinking how nice she was.

**Bex POV**

When I was talking to Liz and Macey this morning I saw a really pretty new girl.

It looked like Tina was giving her a hard time so I went over there. When I got there,

Tina was saying, "You know what-" I cut her off and told her to go away. She shot me a

glare but walked away anyways.

I introduced myself and offered her a tour. She said okay and told me her name

was Cammie. Hm nice name. I gave her a tour and thought that she seemed pretty nice.

Maybe we'll become good friends.

**AN: Hey guys! I know this is short but I promise I'll make the next one longer. **

**Thanks to crazier-than-me for being the first reviewer. It really encouraged me. I **

**NEED REVIEWS! Thanks again! PEACE! (haha cheesy no offense to whoever says that….)**


	3. Not a chappie

Hey Guys! I know you HATE these but I have good reason. I'll spare you the sob story and get STRAIGHT to the point.  
>If you guys are interested in being part of my All Normal community, PM me. Heh heh anyways, I just sorta ya know<br>changed my mind due to lack of reviews I'm going to make it 4 reviews. OK now I know you're mad but don't throw  
>tomatoes at me yet. I'll be updating Friday though so yea!<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters except for a few I don't own any names or anything. Ally Carter does but not me. I wish I did!**

**AN: Hey guys! Thankies for the reviews! Loved them. So if you reviewed read this:**

**Mary Kenson- No Gallagher is not a boarding school anymore**

**BlueHeelsKill- Thanks! But I don't think you need to do that.**

**zammieloverforever- I can't believe you reviewed so many times! Thanks!**

**Chapter 3**

Bex introduced me to some of her friends. They were Liz, Macey, Bryce, and Rissa. They all seemed pretty nice but they were each unique in their own way Liz was nerdy (in a good way) Macey was shoppy and makeuppy Bryce was happy and Rissa was fun. We all headed off to first period together. Ah yes Algebra II what a GREAT subject (sarcasm)!

"Hi Mr. Moskowitz! We have a new student named Cammie," Bryce announced.

"Welcome Cammie! Take a seat anywhere you'd like." I sat next to Bex and copied down the homework from the board. We spent the remainder of the class listening to him drone on and on about polynomials. When the bell finally rang for second period, my head was hurting and I was already super tired. Second period was okayish it was History with Mr. Smith.

When lunch finally came I started jumping up and down trying to get my legs to work again. I found a good table and started eating my sandwich when Tina came over. "Hey Cammie, I heard that you got expelled out of your last school for a blowtorch incident is that true?" I just stared at her with a piece of lettuce hanging out of my mouth. Rissa chose this moment to sit down with her lunch.

"Hey Tina." She said casually and started to talk to me completely ignoring Tina.

"Hey Rissa is it true that you're really a boy and you got changed into a girl by an experiment gone wrong?" Rissa looked like she was trying to control herself. She was doing pretty well because if that was Bex Tina would already be on the floor with a broken arm and leg.

"Tina," she said sweetly. "Is it true that you're really the devil but you got changed into an ugly human by an experiment gone wrong?" Tina humphhed and stomped away. Bex came over and high-fived Rissa.

"Nice one Rissa! Did you see the look on her face when you said that?" They laughed together while I just sat there wondering where Liz and Macey were. When I asked Rissa she told me that Liz was in the library and Macey was in the bathroom redoing her makeup. I spent the rest of the day avoiding Tina and sitting through boring lectures.

When I got home, mom was in the kitchen (uh oh). She asked me how my day was and I said ,"Eh" and walked upstairs to go take a long nap. I was so tired and tomorrow I would have to go shopping with Bryce and Macey (oh no!)

**Just to clear things up: Gallagher Academy is not a boarding school but it is a school only for girls. I don't know how that made sense but I guess you'll just have to interpret it your own way.**


	5. bye guysss!

Hey guys! Rissa here. Anyways, I have no clue what I'm going to do with this story so zammieloverforever will be adopting it so keep checking for updates and review her chapters Bye!

PS. I have written other Gallagher Girls stories too so be sure to read and review them.


End file.
